Presently known program-operated material-forming presses are typically associated with auxiliary workpiece introduction, discharge and transfer apparatus for establishing the flow of material with respect to the press proper. Such systems also have interchangeable tool holders for operating on the workpiece in accordance with the set program.
One disadvantage of known metal-forming systems of this type is their lack of versatility in the types of material transfer operations that are capable of being performed by means of the auxiliary handling apparatus, and because of the inflexibility in the individual drive systems for the individual workpiece and tool-positioning portions of the system.